The Final Time
by CatCunning
Summary: The course of true love never does run smooth. And sometimes it doesn't have a happy ending. Oneshot Titania X Oberon AU


Cat: Yeah, this is AU for A Midsummer night's Dream and it struck me while reading the play for the 4th time (Shakespeare affinity, don't ask) But basically, Oberon and Titania are both human and Lysander is fairy king and wants Titania to fall in love with him. Love flower is still used; Bottom's plot is still the same. Also, the style should be interesting because it is my style on a Shakespeare high. Enough talking, now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own it not therefore pursue me not!**

Oberon looked down at his sweet love. Her gentle face had turned away from the foul beast beside her, as though some part of her rejected him in his entirety. The thought cheered him slightly, but he had only to look at the shaggy creature beside her in the leafy hammock to feel that joy disperse, to be replaced with hopeless pain. Was such a punishment designed for the beautiful Titania? No creature, human or otherwise, could possibly suffer more than himself as he looked down on his love. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight, and her lips retained their relaxed smile, even in sleep. In truth, she suffered not, and Oberon slid a rough hand underneath her warm head, cradling it as one might a baby.

"Titania, my sweet queen." He breathed. "You saw me and knew me not. Not as a lover, nor a friend. And I was filled with such pain as the world cannot know. Truly, no creature, mortal or otherwise, should be able to fool with love in such a manner. For love, by its nature, is pure, fleeting, and difficult to attain." He fumbled, one handed, with the satchel at his side until his thumb was covered in the fresh scented juice. He brushed it tenderly over one eyelid, than the next and spoke as he did so. "I beg thee. Awaken."

Titania groaned, stirred by either his words or his touch. She opened her eyes softly, and gazed up at him with trusting confusion. Oberon felt himself lighten greatly. His love watched him with all the knowledge and emotion of their lives and he felt relief as none can imagine. "Oberon. I dreamt that," She turned to her side and stopped abruptly. A shrill shriek punctuated her sentence as she tumbled backwards away from the ass beside her. Reassured that his love was both uninjured and returned to him, Oberon found the humor in the situation and laughed. He caught her as she fell, her warm skin calming and much longed for. Titania leaned into him as she disentangled herself from the bed she shared with the now awakened donkey.

He brayed at the interruption and rolled awkwardly out of the hammock. In response Titania drew ever closer to her love, ensnaring herself in him. Oberon released not his grip on her head. Indeed he pulled her closer to him, laughs still shivering through his body. Titania, for her part, was distraught with humiliation. "Oh, Oberon, I.—" She began but she needn't have. The king reassured her of his affections with a kiss. The two might have continued on further had not laughter informed them of another's presence. Oberon held tightly to his chest his wife and queen as he searched for the menace.

"My my." Lysander said as he stepped from the shadows. "Dear Bottom must be feeling sorely insulted by your majesty's rejection." He paused dramatically. "Of course, he must also feel most high, having lain beside one such as you."

"You have gained naught by this ploy of yours. And have naught to gain by any others you may concoct to win my love. You are all the more loathsome to me now that you have played this foul trick." Titania announced. She felt Oberon's grip on her neck and waist tighten and could sense his anger building. Titania herself felt hollow, incomplete, guided solely by the emotions of her lover.

"My sweet, have you learned naught by this?" He asked. The fairy remained casual throughout the exchange and Oberon waited in tenseness until he revealed the trick he was planning. "I'm the King of the Fairies. And by my power you fell in love with a mere ass. Should I demand it you would flee this fool with a speed previously unknown to the world for the chance to wed me." Again Titania felt her husband stiffen.

"Keep they foul powers far from her, Lysander. Or thou shalt loose thy life on the steel of my sword." Lysander laughed and his cold eyes met Titania's slightly fearful ones. He raised one hand commandingly and the wind obeyed. Leaves torn through the clearing as fairies appeared all around the three. Oberon pushed his queen behind him as he danced in an uncertain circle, though he kept on hand on her shoulder protectively. This other hand found his sword and he drew it challengingly.

"Fight me as a man, Lysander!" He roared but Lysander laughed again.

"You are the man, but I am a fairy." He replied and Oberon was attacked. Fairies of all sizes and ages had responded to their king and master's call, and many many met their end on the edge of Oberon's sharp blade. However, the lone human could not fight both fairy magic and physicality. His reflexes slowed and his eyes drooped, anger no longer fuel enough to keep him awake.

Two pulled Titania away, struggling. She attempted to pull from their grasp, but the inhuman strength could not be prevailed upon. "Oberon!" She shouted desperately as her love was struck from behind. He fell into unconsciousness on the forest floor.

"Lysander." She shouted. Her hollowness had filled with rage and defiance, knowing, as she did, that the King had utter power over her. "Know this. Whatever magic you use against me, I shall always, in freedom, follow him. Take away my love for him and you take away my will, my strength. Take me from him and you shall be left with naught."

"Naught but your sharp wit, your doting care, your easy laugh, and your eternal presence." He replied, closing the distance between them. He reached out to touch her face, but Titania pulled away. "Come now, my love. Embrace my powers and rejoice in our future." Lysander encouraged. Held tight by two of the King's servants, Titania felt powerlessness burst forth and Lysander swiped his forefinger across her eyelids.

Oberon awoke in a daze. His confusion doubled when he found himself bound hand and foot to the trunk of an aged oak. With sudden anger, Oberon knew why. He lashed about in a wild bid for freedom, succeeding in nothing. The fairies had done their work to precision. Oberon turned his attention to locating Titania, and it took only a moment. He felt despair fill him anew at the sight of her. She lay once again in the hammock, those it held not the humor of before. Beside her was not an unknowing beast, but rather a fairy. Their nakedness testified to their deeds. His arm was wrapped around her belly tenderly, his tanned flesh contrasting with her pallid glow. Titania's hand had slipped from the hammock as she slept and her fingers graced the forest floor. The moon shone off her shoulders and there was one more detail that Oberon saw not as he gazed at her form for what he knew and accepted to be the final time. Though her face was lit by a smile, it was turned slightly away from that of the creature beside her, as though some part of her rejected him in his entirety.

Cat: Feel free to flame.


End file.
